Puffedfur
Puffedfur is a protective, ambitious, serious, yet still sweet, fluffy, creamy-brown tom with a white chest, dark brown stripes, a twisted, permanently broken jaw, and light, icy-blue eyes. ''Description; Appearance; : Puffedfur's base coat color is a rich creamy-brown partially masked by his dark brown tabby markings. The stripes are particularly defined on his legs, tail, and head, where the tabby 'M' is clearly visible. His chest, along with a small part of his neck and muzzle, are snowy-white in color, accented sharply by his ice-blue eyes and brownish-pink nose. : His fur is rather long and extremely fluffy, tending to puff up even after he's groomed (hence his name). His ears are slightly rounded and are normal sized, just like his sturdy paws. He's slightly long-legged, with a slightly long tail to match. He has long, very sharp claws, toughened black pads, and a generally sturdy frame to his body, which include his strong legs and somewhat broad shoulders. Health; Physical Health; : Aside from the obvious twisted/broken jaw, Puffedfur is pretty much free of ailments. Yes, he gets sick from time to time, but he rebounds quickly. Through his training to become a warrior, he is becoming much stronger. Mental Health; : Puffedfur has a serious phobia of foxes as well as cliffs, losing his loved ones, his father, and falling. Nightmares (and occasionally night terrors) sometimes haunt his sleep, typically involving his father pushing him off a cliff, letting him fall, tossing him into a fox den, and seeing the cats that he cares deeply about dead around him. Whenever that happens, he makes himself wake up (or another cat will wake him up) and refuses to go back to sleep. You can almost say he has a fear of falling asleep. Aside from those, he's pretty smart and can keep himself calm most of the time. Personality; : He is known to be distrustful of unfamiliar cats, particularly due to his father. Once a cat gains his trust, however, he is incredibly protective of them. As mentioned before, he's terrified of losing the ones he loves, and if he can prevent that from happening, then he will do it. At times, however, he becomes overbearing towards them, and it can get annoying : Puffedfur doesn't take insults well, and young Dawnpaw learned that the hard way when she insulted him to the point where he lashed out at her and nicked her ear. Most of the time, he can keep himself calm, but you cross the line when you start throwing insults. : He doesn't like to kill unless it's necessary (such as killing a mouse to eat or killing an attacker in self-defense or defense of another cat), which is a way he sets himself apart from his father. Puffedfur is fiercely loyal to his Clan, willing to give his life to keep it going. Skills and Abilities; : Puffedfur's specialties are climbing and swimming. He is among SmokeClan's best climbers and is their only good swimmer (as it's a skill not needed in SmokeClan due to not having a major river or lake nearby). In terms of hunting and fighting, he's around average for an apprentice. He's not the fastest or strongest in the Clan either, but he's becoming stronger and faster as he continues to train. Life; Backstory; : Puffer was born to Riser and an unknown father (later confirmed to be Hawkfrost) with no siblings in the middle of newleaf as a loner. : When Puffer was only a couple of moons old, his mother was thought to be killed after she slipped off a cliff and fell into a bramble thicket. Puffer became devastated and began to travel alone. : Soon he meets a kit his age named Tulip. He and Tulip become best friends, and Puffer becomes slightly protective of her, not wanting to lose her like he lost his mother. : When he and Tulip are three moons old, they are found by Quailtalon, Palepaw and Wishspots. They are taken to SmokeClan and renamed Puffedkit and Tulipkit. Lightcloud offers to take care of them, and becomes their foster mother. He almost immediately takes a liking to her daughter, Mistlekit, and is hinted to have a crush on her. : Smokestar thinks about renaming him Brokenkit after he gets his jaw twisted and permanently broken by a fox in the raid from the foxes, but quickly decides that's too cruel for the young tom and keeps his name Puffedkit. : He later becomes an apprentice along with the other kits his age (Mistlekit, Shimmerkit, and Tulipkit). His mentor is Boneclaw. : At one point, one of the medicine cat apprentices, Dawnpaw, came over to him and began flat out insulting him. As the insults piled up, Puffedpaw had a harder and harder time keeping his anger contained, eventually lashing out at the she-cat and nicking her ear. Rushleap and Boneclaw see this and run over, punishing both cats. Dawnpaw is confined to the medicine cats' den until the Gathering, while Puffedpaw has to clean out the elders' den every day for the same amount of time. In RP; : Puffedpaw first appears (in the background) at a Clan meeting where two apprentice-age loners, Stealth and Lychee, were about to join SmokeClan. After the meeting, he is seen greeting the newly-named Stealthpaw and Lycheepaw along with Mistlepaw, Shimmerpaw, and Tulippaw, taking note that Stealthpaw has already taken a liking to both Mistlepaw and Tulippaw. : A few days later, after a day of unusually rigorous training, he falls asleep only to have his father Hawkfrost begin to take a hold of him. While he uselessly struggles, the other apprentices are sound asleep. : Puffedpaw is named a warrior alongside Mistlepaw, Shimmerpaw, and Tulippaw. They are named Puffedfur, Mistleheart, Shimmerbrook, and Tulipspots. Family; 'Mother;' : Risingsky; Living, member of Past-Time Grove. 'Father;' : Hawkfrost; Deceased, member of the Dark Forest. 'Half-Brother;' : Rhythmlight; Living, member of RisingClan. 'Half-Sister;' : Planekit; Deceased, suspected StarClan member reincarnated as Paperpaw of RisingClan. Trivia; * It is possible, but not confirmed, that he could become SmokeClan's leader one day. * He is confirmed to be mates with Mistleheart in the future. * Puffedpaw's warrior name may be Puffedbreeze or Puffedfur, but nothing has been confirmed yet. His warrior name is confirmed to be Puffedfur. * His mother Riser actually survived her fall, but is trapped in Past-Time Grove and is delusional. ** This means that he is actually half-siblings with Rhythmlight and Planekit. * He will be caught in a love square along with Stealthpaw, Tulipspots, and Mistleheart. Names; * Loner Kit: Puffer * Clan Kit: Puffedkit * Apprentice: Puffedpaw * Warrior: Puffedfur Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:Living Character Category:Tom Category:Cats of SmokeClan Category:Loner Category:Kit Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Kits Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Apprentice Category:Toms Category:Warrior